more than love
by azure d'bee
Summary: Pernahkah kau sadari bahwa kau mempunyai pria yang sangat mencintaimu Sakura? Pria yang selalu ada disampingmu setiap kau butuh, yang selalu siap menangkap tubuhmu yang mulai limbung sebelum terjatuh


Didesikan untuk pairing Kakasaku-ku tercintah~ *nari hula-hula*

Special thanks to Lhyn Hatake yang udah ngasih tau saya ada event seperti ini di FFn, :DD *lari mau meluk Lhyn ala penari india*

Dan juga buat kamu yang udah mau baca tulisan buluk saya ini :*

_**Disclaimer : naruto still and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei forever **_

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau sadari bahwa kau mempunyai pria yang sangat mencintaimu Sakura? Pria yang selalu ada disampingmu setiap kau butuh, yang selalu siap menangkap tubuhmu yang mulai limbung sebelum terjatuh. Ia mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi layaknya bayangan yang hanya bisa menurut kemana kau melangkahkan kakimu. Tertawa saat kau bahagia, dan menangis saat kau bersedih. Pria yang selalu mengerti akan diam bisumu, yang bisa tahu perasaanmu—yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu.

Ingatkah Sakura saat pertama kali kau bertemu pria itu?

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura mohon bantuannya _Sensei_." kau membungkukkan tubuhmu penuh hormat dan menyapanya dengan kata "_Sensei_".

"Hm, ya —" pria itu tersenyum,kau tidak bisa melihatnya tapi kau tahu karena sepasang mata itu memancarkannya. Tahukah kau bahwa saat itu untuk pertama kalinya jantung pria berambut perak itu berdegup kencang dan kedua pipinya merona merah—jika saja kau bisa melihat dari balik masker itu.

Sejak saat itu kau tak pernah luput dari pandangannya,ia mengawasimu setiap saat dan menikmati dirimu yang mulai bermekar seperti sakura, meski kau jauh lebih indah dari sekedar bunga pink itu. jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih cantik dan tentunya jauh lebih bisa mendebarkan hati pria itu.

Dan jika saja saat itu kau bisa sadar—saat sebuah luka memanjang menyobek perutmu dan membuatmu kehilangan banyak darah sehingga kau tidak sadarkan diri—kau pasti bisa melihatnya Sakura, melihat sepasang mata _onyx_ berbeda warna itu memancarkan sinar kepanikan,ketakutan, kecemasan atau apapun itu yang bisa menegaskan bahwa dia takut kehilanganmu.

"Sakura, kumohon sadarlah—" Apa kau bisa mendengar saat suara _baritone_ itu memanggil namamu? Membisikkan kata ditelingamu agar kau terbangun, tetap bersamanya. Tapi, kau tetap terdiam hingga membuatnya frustasi meneriaki namamu sambil mengangkat tubuhmu itu dan membawamu berlari untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan hingga tidak peduli akan lukanya sendiri, yang jauh lebih parah dari milikmu.

Dia jauh lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin masih jelas dibayanganmu Sakura bagaimana cara kau menatap dia—pria lain dihidupmu. Pria berambut raven yang sangat kau kagumi, pria itu pikir seperti itu hingga dengan mata heterogennya sendiri dia melihat pandangan penuh cinta yang kau berikan pada pria bermata _onyx_ itu, mendengar debaran jantungmu yang semakin cepat setiap kali pria dingin itu berjalan melewatimu dan memenuhi penciumanmu dengan harumnya. Memabukkanmu meski hanya dengan cinta sepihak.

Iya, kau terus menjalani cinta sembunyimu dengan pria raven itu, melihatnya dari jauh dan tersenyum manis ketika melihat wajah datarnya. Tersemu merah hanya karena mata _emerald_-mu bertemu dengan _onyx_-nya yang beku. Semuanya tak pernah terlewatkan oleh pria berambut perak itu Sakura.

"_Forehead_! Ikut aku." gadis berambut pirang panjang terkuncir ekor kuda tiba-tiba menarikmu. Kau mengikutinya dan begitu juga pria berambut perak yang secara sembunyi-bunyi mengikuti kalian.

"Aku dengar semalam Sasuke telah meninggalkan Konoha, kau baik-baik saja?" setelah merasa aman dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarkan gadis bermata biru itu bertanya padamu, menghujanimu dengan tatapan penuh khawatir yang selalu terpancar sama persis dari sepasang _onyx_ berbeda warna yang tengah mengamati kalian dari jauh.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja Ino-_pig_."

Kau tersenyum.

Pria berambut perak itu tahu kau menangis, meski tidak mengeluarkan air mata Ia sangat mengerti bahwa hatimu terluka dan menjerit ketika tiba saat dimana pria berambut raven itu pergi, meninggalkanmu dan membawa pergi setengah hatimu dengannya.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku _forehead_." Gadis berambut pirang terdengar serius, tidak percaya atas apa yang kau katakan tadi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ino, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Kau tertawa.

Berusaha meyakinkan orang disekelilingmu bahwa kau baik-baik saja, kau masih bisa hidup tanpa dia. Dia sekarang bukanlah apa-apa untukmu, tapi sayang Sakura pria berambut perak itu tidak bisa kau bohongi karena dia tahu pasti bahwa kau masih terjebak dilabirin kesedihanmu sendiri. Setia pada kesunyian hati yang ditinggalkan oleh hati yang dingin itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan-jalan saja. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama Ino."

Kau bahagia.

_Onyx_ berbeda warna itu terlihat mulai lelah akan sandiwaramu, merasa paling terluka karena cinta gadisnya yang tersakiti. Ironis bukan? Tapi kau tetap selugu dulu tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kebiasaan pria berambut perak itu membaca sebuah novel icha-icha series dan sejenisnya bukanlah karena dia menyukai cerita ataupun gaya penulisan novel itu, tapi karena dengan membacanya pria itu bisa menutupi wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi masker saat pria itu menangis. Menjatuhkan bulir sedihnya ketika melihat punggungmu yang bergetar karena berusaha tetap tegar meski hatimu telah remuk redam tak bersisa.

Sedetikpun pria itu tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya sekalipun dia akan membiarkanmu sendirian menjalani harimu yang sepi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Sensei_, kau sedang apa disini?" kau bertanya retoris ketika mendapati pria berbadan tegap itu berdiri dengan salah satu tangannya masuk kedalam sakunya didepan rumahmu, ya kau pasti sudah tahu apa alasan pria itu datang walau sudah malam hari seperti ini.

Kau mempersilahkannya masuk, seperti telah terbiasa pria itu segera terduduk disofa ruang tamumu sementara kau yang mulai mengerti berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan secangkir teh tanpa gula, mulai hafal akan seleranya yang tidak menyukai segala yang terasa manis.

"_Sensei_ tidak perlu datang setiap malam kerumahku seperti ini, aku tidak apa-apa." Kau kembali memulai basa-basimu yang setiap saat pria itu dengar jika datang kerumahmu.

"Anggap saja aku benda mati, kau bisa tidur sekarang Sakura sekarang sudah larut malam. Aku akan pergi saat kau sudah tidur." Percakapan yang sama terulang, seperti sebuah kaset tua yang terus memutar ulang lagu yang sama.

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafasmu, tanpa bisa kau hindari terselip perasaan tenang ketika pria itu ada didekatmu kan? Menjagamu, menemanimu.

"Terimakasih _Sensei_." meski tak pandai berbicara pria itu selalu siap mendengarmu Sakura, dari sekedar basa-basi hingga keluhan hatimu yang terdalam. Kau merasa nyaman bercerita dengannya, berbagi kesedihanmu yang ditinggal oleh cintamu karena kau merasa bahwa pria itu adalah gurumu, seseorang yang kau anggap mampu meneduhkan hatimu yang galau meski pria itu tidak pernah menganggapmu muridnya, karena memang sejak awal dia telah memandangmu sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya. Wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa dia harus pergi?" Kau menyandarkan kepalamu yang lelah dibahu bidangnya, memulai kembali curahan hatimu yang tergores perih itu padanya tanpa kau tahu bahwa kau tengah menorehkan luka pada hati pria yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkanmu. Berbagi sakit yang sempurna. Tidak adil sebenarnya karena pria itu dua kali, tidak bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit darimu Sakura.

kau tidak butuh jawaban, oleh karena itu pria itu hanya melingkarkan tangannya dibahumu. Menghirup udara yang telah bercampur dengan wangi _shampoo-_mu. Kaupun hanya terdiam, menikmati tarikan nafas pelan dari dada bidang yang menjadi sandaranmu.

Baik kau maupun pria itu tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan yang mengudara, saling berbicara melalui hati masing-masing. Sampai rasa kantuk mulai datang menggerogoti kesadaranmu sampai kau tidak bisa mempertahankan penglihatanmu tetap utuh. Kaupun tertidur.

Bahkan hingga hari ini pria itu masih disisimu Sakura, memainkan jari-jari panjangnya diatas kulit wajah putihmu yang tengah tertidur dalam kedamaian. Tangannya yang lain masih tetap setia membalut tubuhmu dengan kehangatan ragawinya dan sigap menenangkanmu ketika tubuhmu bergetar pelan dan bibirmu yang merekah mulai berkata lirih memanggil nama pria yang seharusnya terlarang terdengar di telinganya.

"Sasuke—" sangat berhasil Sakura, kau melengkapkan rasa sakit yang mendera hati pria itu hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Hingga kapan kau membiarkan hatimu terpaku pada sosok pria berambut raven yang telah pergi itu Sakura? Membiarkannya terus menyandera hatimu yang sebenarnya bisa kau ambil kembali jika kau mau. Tapi kau terlalu polos untuk itu, cintamu terlalu muluk akan kesan cinta pertama yang semu. Kau hanya semakin terlarut dalam rasa kehilangan hingga akhirnya kau tenggelam dalam kesedihan sejati jika saja tangan pria berambut perak itu tidak meraihmu. Menarikmu kembali pada kenyataan hidup bahwa ia tidak akan kembali meskipun kau tetap seperti ini, menunggu yang sia-sia.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kumohon Sakura, sadarlah dia tidak mungkin kembali." Pria itu mulai terdengar gusar, tangannya mengepal sempurna dan sepasang mata _onyx_ berbeda warnanya tengah menatapmu lekat, berusaha menyadarkanmu akan penantianmu yang tanpa hasil.

"Tidak _Sensei_, aku yakin dia pasti kembali." Lihat, kau tetap berusaha mengingkari fakta Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri?

"Itu pilihannya Sakura, hargai apa yang telah ia putuskan dan berhentilah menunggunya karena itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit." Pria itu segera merengkuhmu, berbagi kehangatan yang ia harap mampu menyadarkanmu bahwa kau hanya berlaku seperti orang bodoh selama ini.

Ya, menanti pria yang telah menyakitimu dan menyakitinya juga secara tidak langsung.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia mematahkan hatimu? Karena dia bukanlah orang yang akan menyempurnakan cintamu. Jadi bersamaku saja Sakura." Ia kuat Sakura, Ia cukup kuat akan sakit yang selama ini kau berikan padanya. Ia tegar, sangat tegar untuk terus menjalani cinta sendiri yang menyedihkan ini. Dan ia sangat hebat karena mampu bertahan hingga sekarang disampingmu, disisi hati yang tidak pernah berbalik menghadapnya walaupun hanya sekejap saja.

Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana berat menjalani hidup seperti yang pria itu lakukan, karena kau pun memilih jalan yang sama dengannya. Kenapa kau tidak memutar arah hatimu pada pria itu dan meninggalkan pria berambut raven yang tidak pernah peduli padamu?

Tidak bisa,eh?

Ya, pria berambut perak itupun tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Sakura, sama seperti kau tidak bisa melupakan pria yang kau cintai karena baik kau maupun pria itu sama-sama bodoh dan sangat menikmati menyiksa diri kalian sendiri.

Seperti lagu yang tidak bisa menemukan _cadenza-_nya.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hari berganti hari, pasir waktupun terus bergulir tanpa mengenal lelah. Semua mulai berubah, musim-musim silih berganti dengan keteraturannya. Setiap orang mengalami pendewasaan diri mereka masing-masing tapi tidak dengan kalian berdua yang tetap terjebak dititik yang sama seperti dulu, menunggu dan terus berharap.

Apa kalian tidak merasa bosan? Ingin sampai tahap apa kehancuran yang kalian alami? Orang disekeliling kalianpun telah letih menasihati kalian untuk berhenti,terlebih lagi pada pria berambut perak yang tetap pada pendiriannya untuk terus menjalani pilihan hidupnya itu.

"Kau kenapa tidak menyerah saja?" sebuah tangan menepuk pundak pria berambut perak pelan yang segera menyadarkannya akan lamunan yang melalang buana sedari tadi.

"Tidak semudah itu Iruka." Pria berambut coklat dengan goresan luka dihidungnya duduk disamping pria bermata _onyx_ heterogen yang sekarang menundukkan wajahnya, kembali terhanyut pada lamunannya.

"Kau belum mencobanya." Pria berambut perak menghela nafas berat, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menikmati pemandangan langit yang terhiasi dengan goresan warna senja yang setia mengantarkan bulan kembali kepelukan bumi.

"Aku tidak mau mencobanya, karena jika aku melakukan itu tidak ada lagi tujuan hidupku iruka." Hebat sekali kan? Pria itu bahkan menjadikanmu tujuan hidupnya Sakura, pusat orientasi mimpinya. Tapi kenapa kau tetap egois? Setiap kali pria itu datang mendekat, kau akan mundur sejauh mungkin darinya. Dilain pihak kaupun memberikannya harapan Sakura, menariknya jika ia terlalu jauh darimu tapi tetap menjaga jarak agar ia tidak bisa terlalu dekat denganmu.

Pria itu berjalan dengan sepasang matanya yang kosong, mengingat kembali percakapan singkatnya dengan sahabatnya. Mencoba merespi tiap perkataan pria berkulit coklat itu.

Dia menghela nafas.

Percuma.

Cintanya sudah tidak mengenal kata menyerah lagi, terlalu banyak yang harus dikorbankan hanya untuk kata menyerah, karena pria itu tahu jika dia berhenti sekarang kau akan semakin hancur menjadi kepingan persolen yang tergeletak segan dilantai.

Dan itu akan menjadi neraka yang paling ditakutinya,melihat kau semakin rapuh melebur dengan kesedihanmu. Pilihan pria itu hanyalah tetap menjadi pelindungmu, penyanggah kepingan hatimu yang akan goyah hanya karena sentuhan ringan kenanganmu dengan pria raven itu.

Pria it uterus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga tak sadar ia telah membawa dirinya menuju tempat yang tiap malamnya ia selalu kunjungi sekarang. bukan karena ia menyukainya, tapi karena kau ada disana.

Kau berdiri di depan gerbang itu, gerbang yang menjadi pembatas antara duniamu dan dunia luar dimana cintamu berada, kau menatapnya dengan pandangan nanarmu. Matamu menyuarakan harapan bahwa suatu saat sepasang mata _emerald-_mu akan bisa menangkap kembali sosok itu, sosok berambut raven yang selalu hadir dalam mimpimu setiap malamnya.

Kau terlalu fokus pada pikiranmu sendiri hingga kau tidak menyadari bahwa pria berambut perak itu telah datang, melangkah pelan mendekatimu yang masih terpaku.

"Sakura." Pria itu akhirnya memanggilmu setelah putus asa menunggumu agar sadar sendiri bahwa ia telah berdiri disampingmu. Melindungimu dari dinginnya malam dengan sebuah rangkulan hangat dibahumu. Kau tersentak dan segera menolehkan wajahmu padanya.

_Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_

Berbicara melalui tatapan masing-masing. Yang satu berusaha mengerti dan yang lainnya terlihat menyesal.

"Ayo pulang, kau akan sakit jika terus berdiri disini Sakura." Pria itu menarik tubuhmu untuk segera berlalu dari tempatmu berdiri, awalnya kau terlihat ragu dan masih ingin menunggu tapi akhirnya kau sadar bahwa semua sudah terlalu larut. Kau membalas melingkarkan tanganmu kelengan pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalamu kebahunya. Menikmati cinta yang secara cuma-cuma kau dapat darinya.

Apa kau tahu kenapa pria itu sanggup menunggumu, menjagamu dan menemanimu selama ini Sakura?

Karena pria itu aku.

Kakashi—pria yang sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun didunia ini,bahkan cintaku mampu mengalahkan perih yang kau berikan padaku selama ini, dan yakin akan tiba saatnya kau Sakura Haruno—akan sepenuhnya membalas cintaku. Menyisakan ruang dihatimu hanya untuk diriku tanpa ada hati lainnya.

Aku terus menunggu saat itu tiba sakura, meski entah kapan tepatnya waktu itu datang karena aku mencintaimu.

Owari :))

Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
